


Alex' Baby

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [12]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: 1967 Chevy Impala - Freeform, Baby, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Kansas, Lesbian, Song Lyrics, Supernatural - Freeform, country drive, new car, relationship, surprise, wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex bought herself a new toy.  She wants to show it off to Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex' Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fun short. Love comments. Please let me know what you think. Hint: Comments make me want to write more...

Stupid slow elevator! Not so bad when Parker's with me. But now I have news and it won't move fast enough. 

Finally! The doors open and I streak towards the door to our apartment. "Parker! Parker!" She looks up from the table where she's been studying the schematics of someone's alarm system. "What?" She asks, a bit annoyed at being interrupted. I don't care though. She does this to me all the time and now it's my turn. 

"You need to come see what I found!" "Now?" "Yeah Parker. Right now!" She sighs. "Alright." She pushes her paper to the side and stands up. I grab her hand and start to pull her. "Alex!" She exclaims, "What is it?" I give her a mischievous grin. "You're just going to have to come see."

We're out the door and waiting for the elevator when Parker starts to see the humor. I look at her and she's laughing. "What?" I ask with a smile. She shrugs. "Nothing. It's just that you're cute when you get all excited."  
Inside the elevator, I tap my foot impatiently. "You know that's not going to make it go any faster right?" She asks. "I know. I know". She smiles again. "Does this help you?" She asks as she steps into me with a kiss. "MMM. Maybe" I answer. "I love this elevator" she whispers as she presses me hard for another kiss. 

The elevator finally reaches the ground floor. I push Parker away. She lets out a little whimper and grabs at my shoulders, trying to pull me back. "Alex...." She whines, "can't we just ride it back up?" Her offer is tempting but I really want to show her my new toy. "Fuck Parker!" I say quietly, can't it wait until after?" "Nuh uh" she says and manages to sneak another kiss. It takes all of the strength I have to tell her 'no'. 

I grab Parker's hand again and pull her out of the elevator and through the lobby. Out on the street, I stop and wait for her reaction. She just stands next to me staring at something in the distance. "Parker! Don't you love it?" She turns her head and looks at me. "What?" I sigh with exasperation. "The car Parker. The car!" She looks down the street again. She starts to ask "which..." But I quickly cut her off. "This car. Right here" I say as I point to the car at the curb right in front of us. 

"Ohhhh" she says. She pauses for a second then adds, "I don't get it". I roll my eyes. "It's my car Parker. I bought it. It’s my new baby. That’s what I call her, Baby". "Ohhhh" she says again. She walks to the curb and begins to inspect the car. "It's a '66' right?" Before I can answer she squints hard at it then adds, "No. A '67'. Nice. And my favorite color too. Black." She peeks in the window. "All new interior. The engine?" "Completely rebuilt" I tell her. Again, her response is "nice". She finally looks up at me. “So can I drive her?” “Hell no!” is what I want to tell her. Instead I hem and haw and make a point of digging for my keys. “Um maybe later. Let me have my fun first.” “Ok Alex” she says, “Let’s have some fun.”

I look up and my mouth goes completely dry. Parker is lying across the hood of my new car. She’s on her side with her head propped up on her elbow. The pose, the look on her face, she looks exactly like an old 40’s pin-up girl. I shift my weight and try not to stare. I realize that she’s positioned herself so that I can see down the front of her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra. I struggle to swallow. I finally choke out the words, “Fuck Parker. What are you doing up there?” She gives me her best seductive smile. “I don’t know Alex, you said you wanted to have some fun…”

I finally find my voice. “Um. Parker. Fuck. I meant inside the car.” I realize the meaning of what I said when I see Parker’s eyes light up. She jumps off the car and pulls the passenger door open. I try to keep my eyes steady on her as I walk around to the driver’s side. Once I’m inside the car, Parker slides in and across the seat so she’s right next to me. “I like your new car Alex”. Her words say one thing but her tone of voice suggests something entirely different. “Parker..I..” “Just drive Alex” she says in a low voice. I have no power to argue.

We drive for over an hour, the windows down, my arm around Parker’s shoulder, Parker’s hand on my thigh. We don’t talk. We don’t need to. I think that this must be close to a perfect day. We are outside the city now, freeways have turned to rural roads. Despite the warm spring weather, we seem to be the only ones out. As I driver faster, Parker’s hand tightens on my leg. I glance at her. Her eyes are closed, the wind blowing through her hair, a smile on her face. I feel a knot deep inside my chest. This is a perfect moment. All of the crappy things that I’ve done, the things that were done to me. None of it matters anymore. The only things that matter to me, my entire world, are right here, right now. I can’t think of anything that can make my life better than it is at this point in time. 

I pull my arm tighter around Parker. She lays her head on my shoulder. I can feel her hot breath as she whispers in my ear, “Alex, find a place to park.” The tight feeling in my chest increases until I feel as if I can’t catch my breath. I can only think of one way to release the pressure. I pull off onto a deserted looking side road and find a shaded spot to park.

I turn to face Parker. Her hand slides higher on my thigh as she grabs me by the back of the head with her other hand. The kiss she gives me takes my breath away. Her fingers are digging into my crotch through my jeans. I let my hands wander up the front of her shirt then pull it off over her head. I only had a peak earlier but now I can’t stop looking at her breasts. I wrap one of my hands around her and she squeaks. She’s pulling me harder now, wanting me on top of her. I quickly unbutton her pants and mine, sliding my hands down the back of her jeans as I fall onto her. She squeaks again as my mouth finds hers again. 

Parker is tugging impatiently at the waistband on my jeans. I help her slide them down and her hands immediately wrap around my buttocks and she pulls me tighter to her. It’s my turn to moan as she goes to work on my neck, sucking and nibbling until she reaches the point where my neck turns to shoulder. She bites down hard making me jump. “Fuck Parker” I say, my voice hoarse and barely a whisper. She just laughs. “Sit up Alex” she whispers as she pushes me away. She moves with me and I find myself sliding down in my seat as her face lands in my lap. “Oh my God” I mutter as she touches me with her tongue and then her fingers. I wrap my fingers tight in her hair and squeeze my eyes shut, I just want to enjoy feeling of her hot tongue as she moves in time with her fingers. 

The fire she started begins to consume me, my muscles tight with anticipation. She slows, turning to look up at me, “Alex… does the radio work?” I have to think as she begins to move her fingers again. I reach for the glove box and pull out an old cassette tape. I slide it into the slot on the dash. Parker puts her mouth on me again. As she brings me toward ecstasy, I hear the words to my favorite song:

Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more,

No more!


End file.
